Shadows
by 66sixx
Summary: Link's shadow comes to life.  summary sucks just read  Yuri, rule 63, Link x Dark Link


I wake up to the warmth of hot skin pressing against my body. My eyes open. My lips are fused to those of a strikingly attractive woman. Her soft breasts push onto my chest, but at the same time, push something into my chest, something that isn't supposed to be there. My arm lifts off the bed to touch this foreign object. My fingers touch what appears to be a soft, white bra _(?)_, sending my other hand flying into her silver hair and forcing my eyes to close. Once the arousing sensation passed, the woman separated her lips from mine, her luscious blue eyes locking on to mine.

"Hi, Link." the woman finally spoke.

"Who are you? How did you... ah... yeah...I...love that." _What happened to my voice?_ The woman ran her finger across my neck and then drew it toward one of my breasts. _I have breasts?_ She traced a figure-eight pattern across my chest, arcing her finger clockwise around my left nipple, then my right. I sigh and close my eyes as her finger endlessly travels across my chest. Sweat and heat begin to collect on my body. My other hand trails across my thighs, gradually feeling more heat until it finds a steamy, wet, dripping area between my legs. _Oh, fuck! I really am a girl! _My fingers rub up and down this red hot center. The woman hears my groans of pleasure and looks down at a stain on the bedsheets. She plants her hands on my thighs and moved her head to take a closer look.

"Rrrgh... You have a really nice pussy." She playfully poked at it with two fingers and watched as it tightened and leaked through the white thong with every poke.

"You must really like that." Her tongue pushes against my flaming core. She closes her eyes and purely focuses on tasting me. My hands form fists as I grab on to the sheets. My mouth is forced wide open. She hears a lustful groan. Something in her mind tells her to keep going.

"Lick me. Fuck me. Take me over the line... ah... I want that... yes... yes... don't you stop... lick me 'till I... ah... ah..." My hips thrust into her face. Forward, then back. She takes in my sweet taste. My hand caresses her hair and slowly locks her head against my white hot core. _Take me all the way, bitch! _I thrust more quickly. My breaths become shorter and quicker. The tension in my body mounts.

"Keep going... keep going... Oh my, stop! Stop!" I let go of her hair and clutch the sheets. My body twitches for a minute and then lies still. Her head emerges from between my legs. She crawls on top of me, allowing the two of us to look each other straight in the eye.

"What's wrong?" She picks me up. We were still facing one another when the two of us sat straight up on the bed with our legs woven around each other, like vines in a forest.

"Oh, nothing." I sneak a hand down her side. My fingers slide into her black underwear. One finger snakes its way inside her. The thumb moves softly over her clit.

"Oh... Link..." She could only sigh while my finger entered and left her tight entrance. Something inside her pulsed and clenched around my finger, as if trying to force it out. Her arm reached behind her back.

"...I... can't... keep these in... anymore." One click and her jet black bra fell from her chest and landed on my thigh. All I had to do was look down and her breasts were now in my full view, freed from their binding. _I just can't take my eyes off them. _My fingers stop moving. My mind was completely focused on her not-too-big-but-not-too-small breasts. Out of the blue, her hand wrapped around her breast and pointed the nipple straight into my face. _Oh, fuck. _Before I could say anything, a hot white liquid exploded onto my face.

"Ah! It's so warm! I want more!" Another jet of her breastmilk sprays into my mouth.

"Mm!" I take in the intoxicating taste of her breastmilk again. I hear her tell me to "Come here" before her lips lock on to mine. Her tongue drives into my mouth and savors the taste of her own milk. She forces her hands into my hair to deepen the kiss. _Wait for it, Link. Wait for it. _My hand creeps down her side and rests onto her hip. _Just a little longer... do it!_

"Mmph!" My eyes unexpectedly shot open. She had beaten me to the punch. Her fingers had found their way inside me before I could take the offensive. I was at her mercy. Would she go slow? Or would she run straight over the cliff?

"All the way this time." I softly whispered to her.

"You really want this to be over?"

"Just make me c- Oh! That's what I'm talking about!" Her fingers had curled themselves against that hot trigger. _Please... don't hold back... give it to me. _Her hand still moved inside me, pushing against that so very arousing part of me. The sensation made me want to just fall into her arms. Her motions became faster. _Just keep going... yes... _ I held on to her tighter and threw my head back as I felt myself wavering on the edge. And then, she pulled out. Not again. I thought she would take me all the way that time. _Why not this time? _Only a split second passed before a warm heat flamed my crotch. I looked down. _Ah! Your pussy is so hot! It makes me want to cum so badly! _She thrusted her hips back and forth and rubbed up against me.

"Don't stop this time!"

"Don't worry, I don't want to! Now, don't hold back, Link!" She couldn't resist anymore, she desperately needed to cum, right now! I tried to time my climax so that we would jump off the edge together. I found myself unable to hold back my orgasm.

"Ahh... ahh... ah... AH!" We held onto one another as if our lives depended on the other. At the same time, we both gave in and fell into each other's arms. The only sound that I could hear was the sound of this girl catching her breath. After a long silence, we looked into each other's eyes one more time. Her eyes glowed red as opposed to the blue eyes she had when I first saw her. The last thing I heard from her was "Good night, Link" before a flash of light appeared from her eyes.

- the next morning -

I awoke the next morning to a voice. The voice was identical to that of the woman I met last night.

"Over here, Link." The voice called me over to a mirror in my room. When I looked at it, I saw nothing out of the ordinary at first (aside from the fact that I was still a girl). Then, two red lights flashed where my eyes were. The door closed and locked behind me. I looked back to see the closed door, then looked at the mirror again. I beheld the image of the girl from last night. She emerged from the mirror and walked straight towards me. I tried to escape, but some part of me wants to walk towards her. _Come here, let's go again, I'm so wet! _We closed the distance between us enough to hold each other in our arms. She sneaks up to my ear.

"Are you ready for more of me?"

"Always ready." I place my hand on her chest. She screams in pleasure.


End file.
